Reference tools that provide on-demand information about media such as books and movies are becoming increasingly common. When someone is reading or watching something, they can refer to the reference tool if they would like more information. The reference tool may be provided by the device displaying the media or may be provided by a separate device such as a smart phone or tablet computer. Some reference tools are embedded with the media, while others require a network connection to obtain information.